Book
The Book is an interactive block which can have text input into it, allowing players to create stories, secrets, etc. in their worlds. Description "What's your story?" Uses To input text in a page-based fashion. Material and Tool Efficiency Material: Paper Resistance: 1 Pick Efficiency: 100% Shovel Efficiency: 100% Hatchet Efficiency: 100% Weapon Efficiency: 100% How to Obtain Crafted using a Wood Plank in the 7th slot, Woven Leaves in the 8th slot, and a Feather in the 9th slot in a Workbench. How it Works This block doubles as a both a block and an item, meaning that in can be interacted with both in the inventory, and while placed in the world. To begin editing the text of the Book, the player must first have the Book within their inventory. They must then Examine the Book, in which they will be given an interface that represents a book cover. From there, the player can choose from three options: Edit Title, Open Book, and Copy Book. *The Edit Title option allows the player to change the title of the cover. Simply select the option, input the text, and the title displayed on the cover of the book will change.*Does not change the texture of either the item in the inventory, nor when placed in the world *The Open Book option will open the Book and allow the player to flip through the pages. To edit the text, the player must simply choose the page that they would want to edit, and input their text. A player can flip pages to allow more areas to input their wanted text. *The Copy Book option allows the player to copy a Book's text into a different Book, if there is an empty Book available in the player's inventory. This becomes a useful feature for worlds with Finite Resources enabled or when a player wants to put the Book into several different inventories. Players are also able to access a similar but different setup after placing down a Book. To access this, the player must simply either swing their hand similar to opening a block's inventory, or prospect and interact with the placed Book. The player will come to menu with only two options available: Open Book and Copy Book. *The Open Book option while placed is almost entirely like the Open Book option when interacting with a Book in the player's inventory. However, text cannot be edited, meaning that a player will only be able to read what was put in the Book initially. *The Copy Book option is exactly the same as when interacting with a Book in the inventory. The player simply requires an empty Book in their inventory, and the text from the original Book will be copied to one in the player's inventory. Skill Statistics Building Level Requirement: Level 1 Experience Per Block: 1.05 Crafting Level Requirement: Level 16 Experience Per Item: 6.48 Mining Level Requirement: Level 1 Experience Per Block: 0.1 Notes *There is a maximum limit of 65535 unique books that can be within a world. Category:Items Category:Blocks